


If you love me let me go.

by voidnygma



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ed is bi deal with it, Guilt, It's really short I know, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Why do you keep going back fam, don't read this it's sad, hallucination!Oswald, i warned you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidnygma/pseuds/voidnygma
Summary: Short headcanon I had some time ago, guilty Edward.





	

Ed could feel the breeze in the back of his neck.

 

Not the breeze of the rather rainy evening in Gotham City, no.. his breath - Oswald's breath.

 

He knew he wasn't real, he was simply just a reflection of his guilt, a projection of his impulse, nothing more.

 

"There you are, once again my dear Edward."

 

It sounded so much like him,.. the softness and joy in his voice.. he could feel the sparkle in his eyes... but he couldn't fool himself.

 

"You again.."

Ed spoke with a sigh.

 

What did he expect? He was standing right in front of the crime scene, the docks of Gotham City.

Edward's thoughts were once again terrorized by his lost friend.

 

"It's amazing what a great liar you are, keep telling yourself that you needed to kill me. Yeah, you know what? It helps your big ego."

He - it laughed.

 

It usually made fun of Edward whenever he was making a plan, cheming something big to distract himself from his grief.

 

"Just shut up."

Ed replied.

 

Deep down Ed knew he was right, because all of that was just happening in his head. There was no Oswald, he'd never come back.

 

No matter how hard Edward is trying to get rid of his friend's ghosty figure, he can't let go.

"I loved you, Edward.. and you killed me for that librarian. Was it worth it? You know, still calling me friend gets really boring.. after all these years you still have no courage to admit to yourself how you truly feel."

 

And there it was - Edward's weak spot. He kept telling himself the same all over. Why was he still there? Why couldn't he just forget about this stupid man who ruined his life?

 

"I don't love you."

He said once again and the scenario came back to mind.

 

"So, why do you keep coming back?"

He thought wisely about his words and bit his lips.

 

"You were once my friend, Oswald."

 

Ed almost got a heart attack as the vision stepped in front of him.

 

"Yet a part of you wants me to kiss you."

 

It touched Edward's chest and leaned in close. Ed shivered, but didn't back away. Ed's eyes closed as their lips were about to touch.

 

"Is that what you want? Devour me?"

 

He felt nothing.

 

Edward pressed his hand to his chest, where he could feel each other's presence.. his touch felt so real.

 

He opened his eyes and he was gone.

 

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

 

"I loved you."

"We could have had it all. I am sorry, Ozzie."

 

He said as he looked into the water, pulling his glasses up to wipe away the tear.

 

He picked up the flowers he brought and threw them into the water

 

"I miss you."


End file.
